


Always Room For More

by Caspertobyscott



Category: Larry Stylinson - Fandom, One Direction (Band)
Genre: Concerts, Cut off, Family Issues, Gay Parents, Love at First Sight, M/M, Music, One Direction Tours, Painting, Parents Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson, Pregnancy, Rich Harry, Single Parent Harry, Texting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-24
Updated: 2018-01-24
Packaged: 2019-03-08 22:53:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13468275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caspertobyscott/pseuds/Caspertobyscott
Summary: From a concert to a piece of paper to a dateA nicknme





	Always Room For More

Mother when do you get of my back.  
When you grow up.  
I grow up the minute that test showed positive and i have had her for 5 amazing years now she´s the best in my life and you are still not over it.  
Who in their right mind get pregnant at the age of 16.  
We used a comdom but sometimes shit happan but she was and is worth it even though i have been single seens the second months because he coulden´t take it.  
His name is Calum Harry use it.  
I don´t want to deal with that.  
When we found the most perfect young man for you and you just had to get pregnant and you ruin it.  
I ruin it... you know what i´m done and by noon we´ll be out of here for good i´m done trying and Bella is my world and you know what the worst about growing up in this house is i never got a childhood or someone to listen to me but at least she did and i´m happy i got to give Bella what i never had.  
How dare you, you had a childhood and someone who listened to you me.  
When did you ever listen to me and i had nothing in this house.  
You had everything here.  
Ohh please you have no idea who i am and you never will.  
I know you Harry okay so give me a break.  
No i won´t and no you don´t but i´ll let you believe you do.  
Let me make this clear if you leave with her don´t ever come back here again.  
Mother don´t say anything you´ll reget latter on but fine.  
I won´t reget it believe me.  
Whatever mother till you learn how to love me for me and my daugther you´ll never see us again.  
I do love you both.  
Like shit you do.  
Don´t be so unthankful you little son of a bitch.  
Coming from the bitch herself.  
Sometimes i get why your father cut you off.  
Then why don´t you do the same thing then you both can be badparents.

I may come from a rich family but i don´t and never cared for money in anyway, my family give me nothing but problems because pregnant as a 16 year old and ruin their plans, my father cut me off after but my mother who i haven´t talked to for almost a year but she still for some reason give me money.  
I do have money but i work for a living and to support for my beloved daugther who for some weird reason become a really big fan of the boy band one direction and began to asks me for concert tickets to one of their comcert´s.

Dad did you get the tickets.  
I´m working on it Bella don´t worry love.  
Good because i really wanna go.  
Sweetheart i know you do and i know Louis is your number 1.  
Not anymore dad now it´s Liam.  
Who is Liam again.  
He´s the one who´s jeans hangs under his butt.  
Why are you looking at his butt honey your 6.  
I don´t only one time and it were a picture.  
Okay love and how many of them have you liked by now.  
All of them but Shawn.  
Why not him.  
I don´t know i´m 6 do you want me to like a boy.  
Not right now love thank you.  
Okay dad and do you ever miss grandmother.  
Not really do you miss her beautiful.  
NO she was horrible to you dad and i don´t want to see anyone who´s horrible to you dad like grandmother and grandfather.  
Okay but one day you will and when that day come we´ll go.

She didn´t say anything els then hug me and of course i huged her back how can i not she my beloved daugther.

Bella what do you want to do next month.  
Do you mean my birthday dad.  
Yes what do you want to do.  
Eat cake and oben gift and that´s all i think.  
Okay but then you won´t be able to do this, i said as i gave her an envelope.  
She oben it and scream.  
Ohh my god dad it´s concert tickets for one direction.  
Yes it is i was thinking seen´s it´s the day before your birthday we could take a trip to la and make a weekend out of it and on your brithday we can do whatever you want to do.  
I´ll love that dad and thank you so much for the tickets.  
We hug eachother and smile big at eachother.

A month later.  
I found One D´s manishment e-mail address online and sent a mail and i hope they get it.

Yo everyone´s having a great time, Niall said.  
We all scream yes.  
We have a special person here tonoght and after the concert is over we´ll like to see her backstage but right now this song is for her ohh right it´s her´s 7 years birthday tomorrow but we want to celebrate her right here right now with her fave one D song which is magic, Louis smile.  
Dad they are singing my fave song to me and only me, she smile.  
I know your a lucky one arn´t you, i smile.  
I am.

After they sing the song and the concert was over we went backstage.

When we got there Bella took picture´s with them and got their artograf, she had a blast.

Your sister is lovely and a really big fan.  
She is and she´s my daugther and your Louis right.  
Yeah i am and your daugther you seem very young to have a daugther.  
I was 16 when i had her and she the best.  
I can imagine and what´s her name.  
Her name is Isabella or Bella.  
So is her other father here to.  
No he´s not in he picture it´s only me and why am i telling you my life story i don´t know you.  
Sure you do i´m Louis Tomlinson i love music bad at cooking and i have a sister.  
Dad, she said as i took her in my arms.  
Hi there love do you have fun.  
Much and is Louis going to be my new daddy.  
No he´s not sweetheart don´t say that.  
I would be lucky to be your new father beautiful.  
Louis don´t encourage her.  
Dad i´m kidding and Louis has a girlfriend.

We talk a bit more and then we got back to the hotel i lay her in her bed, then i went into my bedroom.  
I looked at the paper he gave me.  
Your lovely daugther is right i do have a "girlfriend" but it´s not as it seem´s i would love to take you out sometimes ;) text me if you say yes, if i don´t hear from you i know it´s a no please let me hear from you ace.  
I don´t know why but i google their tour to see where they are going to be the next while.

I most say i would like to going out on a date with him he seems really nice actually lovely and i haven´t been on a date in 7 years, funny thing is that a singer asked me out.

The next day we celebrate her birthday with her fave breakfast chocolate pancakes as we listen to One Direction on low key, we were shopping she got new shose jeans and a dress, we had a great day together.  
I just can´t stop thinking about the paper Louis gave me and a big part of me really want to say yes, the other side of me is not sure if it´s a good idea.  
Without thinking i texted Louis yes to a date, he texted me back and he is so happy he get to take me out and he called me ace again i don´t know what it means but i think it´s good.

The next day after we got home Bella went into her room and me into mine to unpack, on the flight home i texted with Louis why i don´t know but i think there is something between us already, all i can think right now is i´m going on a date with one of my daugther´s idol´s and at the same time i can hear Bella say why him why one of my idol´s dad.

Louis and i texted a lot doing next few weeks as Bella´s and mine days goes as they always do her school and me work, i can definitely say there is something between us, we finally found a day for our date they have a break from their tour next week a hole week´s break so who knows what´s going to happan.

Hi ace i´m glad you called.  
Hi Louis me to and i have a question.  
Ask away ace.  
What does ace mean.  
Ace mean´s star.  
So i´m your star.  
Only if you want to be.  
I think i do.  
I think i´m happy to hear that.  
Your going to be here in todays right.  
I am so i hope your ready for our date.  
I am i got a sitter for Bella for the night.  
Great i´m really looking forward to it.  
Me to.  
Good and is the little beauty asleep.  
It´s 10 pm Louis of course she is.  
Of course what was i thinking.  
Louis why did you ask me out.  
Something told me i would regret if i didn´t ask you out ace.  
Okay what did you mean when you told me about your girlfriend.  
Our manishment want me to be as straight as possible but i´m gay and the band know´s it as well as you now.  
Me now i kind of knew when you ask me out Louis and are the other´s straight or gay or both.  
Good and you´ll find out someday ace.  
Okay Where are you guys staying while on break.  
The other´s are going home i´ll be staying at a hotel doing the break and going out with you.  
I would offer you a room here with us but Bella would ask a lot of question and i don´t think you are ready for them.  
I would take your offer but i think your right.  
I´ll be going now i have work tomorrow.  
It´s fine i´ll get some sleep as well.  
See you in todays.  
You will ace.

Todays later.  
Yesterday Louis text me ask if he could kiss me doing our date, something inside me said yes with big words so i texted him back yes.

Our date went really well we kissed a few times we had a good time together and he ask if could take me out tomorrow again i said yes why would i say no, when i came home i payed the nanny and put Bella in her bed.

The next morning after i drive Bella to prischool, i drive to the hotel where Louis is staying at to surprise him.

He was surprised and we had a nice morning together with kissing cuddleing to a few movies.  
Louis.  
Yeah.  
I want to be your ace.  
Good because you already are ace.  
Really.  
Seens the first time i saw you love.  
Your falling for me arn´t you.  
Like i never fall for anyone before.

Insted of saying anything i kissed him and the kiss let to some hot loving on the couch, i would normally never sleep with anyone before the four date but i falling for him as well and we use a comdom.

We spent the day together till i had to go to pick up Bella, then we went home and had a great day together i got some work done as she played in her room.  
The rest of the week were amazing Louis and i spent everyday together we actually had sex everyday and it were unbelieveble amazing.

Ace.  
Yeah Louis.  
Would you hole on to this for me.  
A key.  
Yeah would you.  
What kind of key is it.  
The kind you want it to be ace.  
Is this a way for you to tell me your mine.  
If you want it to be ace i´m meeting up with the band tomorrow our break is almost over.  
I´ll like to think it is.  
Then it is ace.  
It´s just i don´t know how to tell Bella i´m in a relationship with you i mean your one of her idol´s.  
As i told her at the concert i would love to be her other father.  
Your serious about that.  
Of course i am i love kids and i want kids myself someday.  
So it´s okay with you i tell her about us.  
Let me put it like this ace if you don´t i will darling.  
I´ll tell her sweetheart she is my daugther after all.  
I love you.  
I love you to.  
We kissed eachother.  
Louis put the key in my hand and it´s beautiful.  
What kind of key is it.  
What do you think love.  
Not sure but i´m sure i´ll find out.  
I hope you will.

We got dressed kissed bye and i left to pick up Bella and then home so i could tell her.

Bella do you want some coco.  
Yeah dad.  
Okay it´ll be ready in a few.  
Okay dad.

I made her some coco and myself some tea, i took too cops to us and sat at the table with her and gave her, her cop.  
Bella i have something pretty big to tell you honey.  
What is it and is it bad.  
No it´s not bad but i´m not sure how you´ll take it.  
Please tell me dad.  
You know Louis.  
From one D.  
Yeah him.  
What about him dad.  
Him and i kind of began to see eachother.  
See eachother like you to like eachother.  
Yeah what would you say if i told you we are dating.  
Are you dating him dad.  
Yeah i am.  
Oh my god.  
Are you okay love.  
I´m fine it´s just dosen´t he has a girlfriend.  
Well yeah but it´s not as it seems sweetheart.  
Okay i don´t really understand but are you happy.  
I am very much.  
Happy like he´s your boyfriend or happy you like him.  
Bella honey we are boyfriends we´ll been seening eachother the last week they have been on break from tour and they are starting up again in a few days now.  
Dad is Louis going to be my step dad.  
Maybe and you should know it was his idea to tell you love i wanted to but with time.  
i´m happy you told me dad and one of my idol´s is your boyfriend hey does that mean i get to go to as many concerts as i want.  
I´m glad love and i don´t think so sweetheart.  
Then why if you can´t have fun.  
Honey we love eachother and you´ll be going to concerts the concerts i pay for love.  
Okay dad.

The month i have been dating Louis has actually been amazing he broke up with Eleanor or whatever her face is, he and the boys also invited us out to them on tour.  
While we were with them Bella asks Louis what she was suppose to call him and he said whatever felt right for her so she began to call him Lou which to me was sweet.  
I also fund out Niall and Shawn are dating has for like 2 years, Liam and Zayn as well for 3 years and they seem happy together.

To week after we came home again i began to want weird things to eat like ice cream with mustard and pickles with peanut butter and the last time that happan i was pregnant, the minute the word pregnant came to mind i took Bella to the car and drove to the hostipal, Bella asks many time why we are here and i didn´t know what to tell her so i just told her to a check.  
I told the doctor what has been going on with me latly and she confirm what i knew i am pregnang and i´m a month and to week long i thanked her and drove home with Bella.

Dad please tell me why we were at the hospital.  
Bella sweetheart not right now okay go to your room and play.  
No tell me dad.  
Bella i won´t ask again, i yelt a bit.  
Dad please don´t yel at me you never yel at me.  
I´m sorry honey i didn´t mean to okay i´ll tell you later but now go to your room love.

She did as i told her to do but she is very unhappy with it, i went into my bedroom to call Louis.

Hi darling i´m so happy you call, his voice sound really sincere.  
Hi babe thanks how are you.  
I´m very good how about you.  
I´ll been better and is it true what everyone says you broke up with her.  
Of course they are i was so sick not just of her but our manisment to and what do you mean been better love.  
It something there need to be said face to face and not over the iphone babe.  
Okay darling i´ll make sure we´ll be seeing eachother very soon and how is Bella.  
She good she´s listening to you guy´s music and good i can´t wait to see you again.  
Me niether and she´s really a fan that little angel.  
She is for sure and Louis.  
Yeah Harry.  
I love you babe.  
I love you to darling.

After i talked to Louis i went into Bella´s room to tell her she´s going to be a big sister, she were so happy to hear that smile all over her face and we had a very lovely hug.  
We texted back and forth the next few days and we finally found a date Bella and i could come out to where they would be at that time.

All i could do the day we found a date was laying in my bed i miss Louis so much it´s not easy to be in a long distance relationship when you are so in love, but maybe Louis and i could found out how to make a plan or something so we didn´t have to be so far away from one another.  
Bella came into my bedroom because of a nightmare so she cuddled into me whtch i didn´t mind i cuddled with her and soon after she fall back asleep in my arms.  
With Bella in my arms i took the key Louis gave me, i look at it everynight he gave me his heart with it, sometimes when i look at it i wonder if he love´s me more then i love him i mean he gave me a simple i didn´t give him anything at all, will i ever get that far so i will give a love simple away.

Today i´m 2 months long and is also the day Bella and i are meeting Louis and the band, i talked to Bella´s teacher to tell her that Bella won´t becoming to school the next few weeks.

Since Bella and i are going on an almost 24 hours flight to sydney, so while she was in school i went out to buy to new ds3 with one game for each of us and since we both are pokemon fans i bought ultrasun and ultramoon, she´s gonna love it.  
Louis offered to buy us our flight tickets but i thanked him no and told him i already bought our tickets and almost ready to leave for sydney.  
She went totally nuts when i gave her, her´s ds3 and the game, we played our games for hours having a good time, we stoped playing when in was her bed time i kissed her good night and she fall aleep to a movie they show on the flight lucky it were a kid friendly one, since i can´t be in contact with Louis while we´ll on the plane i just read a book i packed.

When the plane landed and we got our suitcases and out of the air port Louis sent a car for us there would take us to their hotel.  
After we got there Louis meet us in front of the hotel and took us to his room, i lay a fast sleeping girl in her bed and since it´s 10 pm Louis and i didn´t really talk i was tired so we only kissed eachother hi and pretty much good night i could tell he were tried to so we´ll talk in the morning insted when we all are fresh.  
The next morning i wake up at 8 am and i were slept out Louis is still cuddle into me and i love it, after a little while i turned around to face him, what felt like a minute he oben his eyes and smile triedly at me and i smile back at him.  
Morning love, he smile.  
Morning honey.  
Your eyes shine so beautiful darling.  
Thank you honey.  
how about we take a shower before the little angel wake up.  
Sounds good.

We took a shower and got dressed, then Louis order some breakfast for us, while he did that i had a look at Bella she´s still fast asleep.  
After we eat.  
Louis i have something really big to tell you.  
Okay it must be serious.  
It is.  
Okay tell me love.  
I´m pregnant.  
You what.  
Pregnant.  
How i mean we use comdom so how.  
I don´t know but i am and i´m to months.

Louis began to count on his fingers.  
Then you becom pregnant the first time we had sex.  
Yeah i did so what are you thinking.  
I´m thinking it´s wonderful.  
Really.  
Of course i love you Haz and we´ll be great parents.  
I love you to Boo.  
This may be a crazy idea but how about you and Bella stay with us so we can be together.  
I´ll love that Boo really but what about her school and our apartment back in london.  
Take her out and quit the apartment love i have a house in london you to can move in with me and i can hire a tutor so Bella can learn while we all are on tour.  
Okay lets do it Boo i´m in.  
Good then our relationship can grow as well.  
I like that sound babe.  
I´m glad i don´t think it´s a good idea to get married when we still try to get to know eachother.  
Yeah i agree babe one thing is to give a key another thing is to say i do.  
exactly love but who know´s what´s going to happan between us since you to are staying.  
Well not staying yet i´ll like to get the rest of our clothes and yes your right who know´s.  
Of course love.

After Bella woke up she eat some breakfast and then asks if she could play pokemon i said yes then she went into the room she sleep in, i told Louis i had something i had to do, he asked what i said i would like to talk to my mother about me being pregnant and all, he´s all in on that he think it would be a good idea and then he offered Bella could stay with him and the band, i know they are crazy about her they just love her then again she´s a funny girl so i took his offer, i told him i´ll call her first before anything els.

Hallo it´s Anne.  
Hallo mother.  
Harry i never thought i would hear from you again.  
Yeah me either.  
What do you want.  
I want to tell you something but face to face if you hafe time in a few days.  
Sure i have you know where we live.  
Yeah so bye.  
Bye.

After talking to that woman i told Louis i´ll leave in a few days, he kissed me and said he would miss me while i´m gone and the feeling is mutual i told him.

A few days later i went home to my parents or mother seens my father no longer sees me as his son but who cares, Bella wanted to come with when i told her, but i said Louis would love to have her with him and so would the band and then she wanted to stay.

So Harry you wanted to tell me something.  
Yeah and look i know we have our problems but could we put them aside just a moment, i asks.  
We can.  
Good okay i´m pregnant and happy and in a good relationship.  
Your pregnant again.  
Yeah.  
Harry i hope you use a comdom.  
Of course.  
Good and how long have you been in this relationship.  
About to months.  
Have far are you, she asks.  
To months.  
Wait let me get this straight your as long as your relationship.  
Yeah i am and no it wasen´t planed one bit but now that it has i´m just really happy inside and out.  
Harry i think it would be a good idea if you left and didn´t come back.  
Why is it so hard for you to be happy for me.  
Just get the hell out of this house now.  
Kiss my ass you biatch.

I left and that was it i tryed one last time but again she only see their plans would never happan, i took the next plane out to my daugther boyfriend and the others.

Hi darling your back already, he said surprised.  
Hi babe yeah it didn´t well at all, i said.  
I´m sorry love.  
It´s fine it´s their lose not mine and how is Bella doing.  
She doing amazing we had to good days.  
Good i´m glad.  
Dad, Bella smile as she ran into my arms.  
Hi love did you had fun with Louis and the boys.  
Yeah Niall is so funny and Louis let me pick to movies last night.  
What did you see then.  
Barbie as rapunzel and sleeping beauty.  
Sounds like you to had fun.  
We did i have never seen barbie as rapunzel but it was a good film.  
Nither had i but now i have seen all the barbie movies.  
Yes you have dad, Bella said as she hug me.

Doing the hug Louis came over to hug as well and it were nice, i can tell Louis sees Bella as his own daugther now and to me it´s sweet seens we´ll be having a child together in 7 months.

If there is one thing i can live without it´s the morning sickness i hate it i can´t eat anything without throwing it up, when i hit 3 month we were at the hostipal and the baby is fine all good and that made us smile.

Louis also asked me if it would be okay with me if he adopted Bella, he told me he sees her as his daugther and he love´s her, it took me by surprise but in the good way because i know she love´s him to.  
Doing the month we had been with them on tour i had quit the apartment and we got our stuff and moved into Louis´s house with him, Bella also got a tutor she love´s to learn new things.  
Seens my mother cut me off like my father did all the money she gave me i sent them all back because like i said i earn enough money at work so Bella and i could live and stuff but now i don´t work anymore because we´ll on tour with one d as Bella calles them.

There are also so many rumors about Louis and me but there are all true so we just go easy around it but their manishment the a hole other story mostly because they want the boys to be as straight as possible but to me that´s just bullshit we are who we are and that´s it gay or straight who the f give a shit oh right their damn manishment.  
Their manishment also tryed to put Louis up with some readom chick name Taylor Swift yeah everyone in the world know who she is but Louis didn´t care either did i, Zayn Niall Shawn and Liam had Louis´s back they always have eachother´s back.  
After a week of Louis "dating" her he got so pissed not at her but their manishment, the boys told them where to go and what to kiss and if they want to contiun working with them it´ll be on their will cor and not the other way around.

After that meeting they came back with big smiles on their facese, Louis told me they´ll all com out but when they feel like it, i am so happy for them i kissed Louis just like Ziam and Shiall kissed, we´ll just really happy for eachother just a beautiful moment.

When i finally hit 4 months in my pregnancy the morning sickness was gone yessss was what i was thinking at the time, but now my hormones are going nuts so i´m really horny much of the time so Niall and Shawn look after Bella while Louis and i are busy with yeah;.  
Louis and i had also been at the hospital and our baby is going perfectly perfect, the doctor also asked if we wanted to know the sex and we looked at one another and nodded we are having a boy.  
Ziam also came out together by twitter as well as Shiall.  
Zayn tweeted Just hanging out with my loverboy @Real_Liam_payne i love you babe.  
Liam tweeted Hanging with my lover @Zaynmalik i love you to baby.  
Shawn tweeted @NiallOfficial your my heart´s love i love to love you.  
Niall tweeted @ShawnMendes your my everything i love you to.

After i began to follor them i saw their tweets to eachother and they are so sweet and beautiful, their fans went crazy in the good way but all in all it was all crazy.

When i hit the 6 month we were in canada and when we lift they had a break from the tour again so Louis took us home to meet his family, they are really lovely Jay Mark and his sisters are really something els, when Louis told them about everything they were so happy for us it was amazing nothing like my own family who is not even his family anymore but screw it.  
Bella also began a new chapter in her life where she just want to paint all the time, after a while Louis bought her, her own painting sets and she love´s it.  
Louis adopted her as his own he sees her as his daugther to and seens we´ll be having a boy together he wanted a daugther to, not long after he did she began to call him daddy.

There is 5 months lift of the tour and we are actually having fun on the tour, i also found out i´ll be giving birth while on tour, i just hope we´ll be in england doing the time.  
We also finally found out what we want to call our boy, his name is going to be Benjamin we both actually like that name, we had talk so much about names so now that we found one i can tell his as happy as i am.

Daddy i´m not sure there is room for more.  
Sure there is beautiful.  
You sure dad´s gonna like it.  
No he´ll love it.  
I hope so but why is it you want to ask dad to marry you like this daddy.  
You love to paint and we both love´s dad so it kind of a gift from us both beautiful.  
Oh then dad will love it.  
Oh he will love believe me.  
I believe you daddy.

There is todays lift of the break and then back on the road again, it´s also one of the last breaks they´ll have the rest of the tour but one they got a few days off the date i´ll be going into labor so Louis can be with me and the boys will take care of Bella, they are like uncles to her now and she´s sees them like that to, she´s not just a fan anymore now we are like family.

Haz.  
Yes Boo.  
Our gorgeous angle have something for you.  
Okay what is it love.  
You´ll have to oben it to know dad.  
I guess i´ll oben it sweetheart.  
Yeah dad.

She gave me the gift and i oben it and it´s a painting with words i love you and will you marry me.  
I love it Bella thank you, i smile as i kissed her cheek.  
You welcome dad but what do you say to daddy.  
I say yes and i love you to, i smile as we kissed.  
Daddy he said yes dad said yes, she went wild jumping up and down.  
He did beautiful, Louis smile as he put a ring on my finger.

Louis took a selfie with us and the painting and wrote he said yes.  
The rest of the day went with movies and cake we just had a nice afternoon all of us.

Louis and the rest of one D thought for sure they were out off the music but their fans are strong and only wanted more, especially then their found out they were right about them dating one another.

Louis and i got married and it was all over social media, my eks parents as i call them now even try to call me i guess they want to get back in my life but it´s way to late i´m done, Louis did try to talk me into oben up to them again but when i told him how they treated me and Bella or more me so he stoped.  
After i gave birth to Benjamin we were so happy i mean happtness all around our family and friends.  
Benjamin has been with us to months now and it´s the best to months, even Bella can´t get enough of her little brother.  
4 months later i found out i´m pregnant again and this time it´s twins a boy and a girl yeah i know wooo, Louis was in haven when i told him, he always wanted a big family and now he´ll get one.  
Ziam and Shiall got married after the tour ended, they had a double wedding really beautiful.  
Also after the tour ended Louis Niall Liam and Shawn decided to take a break from the music and just enjoy one another, just like Louis and i with our kids.

When i gave birth to Allison and Andrew, Louis and i decided no more kids right now, we´ll just like to enjoy Bella Benja Alli and Andrew, but the destiny had other plans it´s like Louis just have to look at me dirty and bang i´m pregnant, i have pretty much been pregnant all the time i have been with Louis.  
After i becom pregnant again we went to the hospital, it just can´t be normal to get pregnant so fast.  
The doctor told us everything is fine with me, some is just easyer to get pregnant then other´s.

When we got home we looked at eachother and nodded this was going to be our last child, we love our kids so much, but it can be to much and soon we´ll have 5 kids and enough is enough.  
When Asher came into the world i told my doctor i´ll like to have my uterus operate out, he said okay and later that day he told me in a month he take it out which i´m thankful for.

A month later we came back so i could have my uterus taking away, our kids are with their greand parents also known as Jay and Mark.  
The doctor had a look at me first to make sure everything is as it should before he began but it wasen´t i´m fucking pregnant again and Asher is only a month now, there is not much time between our kids like 9 months between them but Alli and Andrew there is 2 minutes between but still.  
He told me i´m 3 week long and of course we want the baby, after the news we went home.

Louis sweetheart one more sex after i give birth again okay after i get my uterus taking away we can have sex again. i said.  
Deal darling what should we name this little one.  
I have no idea babe.  
Okay love we´ll find a name.  
Boo i love our kids more then anything in the world but i´m sick of being pregnant.  
Hey love it´s okay we have enough kids this little heart here is the last one, he smile.  
Good.

When Jay and Mark came home to us with the kids we told them about the news and they were just as shot as we were when the doctor told us, i ashored them this is the last one we´ll have no more kids for us after this heart.

When i gave brith to Jasmine, Louis and i didn´t had sex before i had my uterus taking away, to week later i had the uterus away and the doctor told me to take it easy the next few week´s, he did tell us if we were going to have sex go easy.

Our sex life finally began we didn´t had sex doing the week´s we could wait, the 4 months has been amazing 6 kids and wild sex life is good now, there is always room for more where there is love and there is love in every single room in our house.


End file.
